


CARDS

by faahsung



Series: CARDS [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternative Universe - Crime Organization, Assassins & Hitmen, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faahsung/pseuds/faahsung
Summary: There are four groups that make up Cards. Each group has a(n): Ace, King, Queen, and Jack. CARDS is an organized crime that has ruled Japan’s underworld for decades. It was first started by politically powerful men. These men’s power has silently influenced the government and the world around them for generations. They are to be feared and admired. With great power comes with great rivals and violence. Chaos is inevitable and harmony is fictional. The only thing that will lead to peace is death. “Finally, peace at last…” The tired man closed his eyes as blackness envelops around him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Haikyuu!! & I love AU!Crime organizations. 
> 
> Also, end notes have member roles that will be updated after each chapter. Comments are appreciated. Enjoy~

“I’m… Shouyou Hinata.” The meek boy said while standing with his head low towards the ground and back bent parallel to the floor. He squinted, trying to adjust to the dimly lit room. It was as if his bright orange hair was the only light source available in the building. The repetitive sound of a baseball bat tapping on wooden floor echoed throughout the quiet room reminding the small boy that he and the man ahead of him were the only ones there. Hinata inhaled through his nose and exhaled from his mouth to calm his nerves. He didn’t want to do this. Why did it come to this? He knows he shouldn’t blame his father, but…

“Eh? I can’t hear you, speak up!” The standing male’s voice bit the air, sending another shiver down Hinata’s spine.

  
“Shouyou Hinata!” He raised his voice, noticing a small crack in his voice. _Damn it._ Hinata wanted to look up and see who was talking to him instead of staring at the man’s white shoes. He wished he was at home playing volleyball or his video games instead of going through this. There was no way he was made to be like his father. He was more like his docile mother. The tapping stopped and was replaced with the bat scrapping on the wooden floor as the man dragged it along, encircling around Hinata. It was almost torture having to bow low and watch as the bat circled around him, once, twice, thrice…

  
“Are you really _his_ son?” The mysterious man scoffed whilst bouncing the wooden bat on Hinata’s head. “You’re a little…small.”

“I’m still growing!” Hinata snapped. Nothing gets him angrier than to be teased for being short or small. He suddenly remembered where he was and what kind of man was in front of him - a man who’s probably murdered dozens of people. _You idiot! This guy could kill you in two seconds! Say you’re sorry!_ “I’m so— “ 

“OH?! So you got guts, hah?!” The man let out a crazed laughter, “Speaking out of turn is something you will regret doing after today. Shouyou Hinata, huh?! Lift your head up, shrimp! Look at the man who will bring you to hell and back!” Hinata rolled his brown eyes up to meet a pair of sharp gunmetal eyes and a shaved head. “I’m Ryuunosuke Tanaka, Jack of Spades, but you will refer to me as Tanaka-senpai!”

 _Jack of Spades?_ The brute male roughly dragged Hinata by his shirt collar to the other side of the room and heavily placed his weight on the orange-headed man’s back.

“Give me ten push-ups! This will give me an idea of how strict I need to be with you.”

A memory of when he was in middle school and trying to do the same thing but failing flashed by his mind before. The small boy positioned his arms by his sides and spread his legs slightly apart. His elbows lifted off the floor, inch by inch, with each inch making his arms tremble. 

Tanaka’s eyes were glued to the shaking boy below him. _There’s no way this guy can be his son…_ The boy’s back began to arch after raising their combined weights eight inches from the floor. Tanaka can hear Hinata’s uneven breathing and see his entire body shaking. Hinata suddenly felt the weight on his back being lifted and saw his senpai walking around him.

“Stay in that exact position and close your eyes.” Tanaka said as he shuffle through his pockets and the short boy obediently clenches his eyes tightly. He pulled out three double-ended pocketknives and dipped the tip of each in a toxic solution that was nearby. Carefully, he struck the knives into the wooden floor to hold its position underneath the boy. He placed one below Hinata’s nose, one under his chest and one beneath his groin. Hinata’s eyes remained shut as he heard Tanaka’s footsteps disappearing and moving to his left, then right, then back in front of him. He heard multiple wires and the sound of metal clacking against each other above his still body.

“Open your eyes.” When Hinata opened his eyes, he saw the sharp knife pointed directly between his eyes, just mere millimeters away from making contact with his skin. 

“AAAAAAHHHH!” He stayed frozen, aware that something else was above him and the knife in front of him wasn’t the only knife.

“There are three knives between you and the floor. They’re pretty damn sharp _and_ poisoned. Above you are the same thing so if you dare move even a small amount…. **BAM** , they’ll cut you! Stay in that position for 24 hours or whenever I feel like coming back!” Another crazed laughter escaped his chest. “You’re weak as fuck, but that will change when I’m through with you! Goodnight, shrimp! Oh, and you can thank your father for welcoming you to CARDS. I don’t know why he was so persistent, even the Dealer wanted you. But whatever. Good luck, you’re going to need it.” With that, Tanaka left the room and a silent Hinata.

  
“This is crazy…I can’t hold this position for 24 hours!” Hinata wanted to scream in frustration. He never wanted to be a part of this CARDS organization in any way. The boy silently cursed his father. He was never present for most of Hinata’s life, so why must he fill in his position? Hinata lost track of time and he barely felt his arms. He knew he had to figure a way out of this position or his arms will fail him. _The knife looks pretty deep in there…_ He looked to his left and right. If he can move centimeter by centimeter to the side, he might be able to get out. It just takes millimeters to strike him, so he has to be careful. _This is worse than treading on thin ice…_ The orange hair boy started by scooting his sweaty palms to the right. He closed his eyes to try and envision how far the knives were from stabbing his legs. Deep in concentration, the boy gingerly moved his right foot to the right first, then his left foot in the same manner. He repeated this fashion for what could be hours and slowly slipped out of his grim situation safely. When he moved away from poisoned knife near his face, he signed in relief. Now he has to focus on moving the rest of his body away from the deadly sharp object.

 

 

“Yo, shrimp! I hope you’re still alive!” Tanaka stormed into the room and paused in his track. His eyes widened in surprised at the orange hair boy lying in a different position, out of the knives that were surrounding him the night before. Hinata woke up from the loud holler and he stood up to bow his head in a hurry.

  
“Good morning, Tanaka-senpai!” He quickly said in a panic, half scared because of his entrance and the other half because he didn’t know if Tanaka was going to be angry or not.

“HAHAHAHA, NIIICCCE, SHRIMP-BOY!” The rowdy man exclaimed with a manic laughter, “I knew it! You were made to be a Club!”

“Club?” Hinata lifted his head up. 

“Listen, if you survive the next couple of months, I know you’ll be perfect for Club!” Hinata had no idea what he was talking about. The man had introduced himself as a Spade and now he’s saying something about a Club? 

“What's a Club?” 

“Man, do you know anything?! Didn’t your father tell you even the most basic thing about CARDS?” Tanaka smacked his forehead out of frustration. 

“No… Just that it’s a crime organization…”

“Alright, listen up Shrimp. CARDS is made up of four branches. Spade, Heart, Diamond, and Club. Each branch is responsible for certain activities within the organization. Club is where you and your father belong; thievery and counterfeit, got it?” Tanaka spoke in a serious tone.

“What is Spade?” Hinata’s voice trails off as he notices the wicked smile and demented eyes on the man’s face. 

“Assassinations!” Tanaka triumphed with his thumbs pointing at himself. Hinata felt his heart drop to his stomach. _This man has definitely killed dozens of people…and he’s smiling about it! So he will be my senpai…training me. Oh man, am I going to die?_ “Now, let’s begin your training so that you’re not a walking embarrassment to CARDS. You better represent us well or… you’ll be put at peace!” The boy knew he shouldn’t question what it means to be put at peace, or rather he was aware of it, but didn’t want the thought to shake him so much. Hinata nodded and was determine to prove to himself that he’s not a weakling.

“One other thing before we get started, I know you have no idea why your father dragged you into this organization, but he is a wise man. We don’t just accept anyone here, y'know. Loyalty is an important to CARDS. Your father knew that you being here will protect not only yourself, but your family.” People view CARDS as a terrifying organization, but to Tanaka, they are family. His sister was saved from sexual assault by none other than the Ace of Spades. From that day on, he vowed to be the one to protect his sister, even though he knows she’s capable of twisting a guy’s neck in three seconds. Tanaka’s stomach turned at the thought of his violent older sister. Members of CARDS say he takes after his sister, but he doesn’t see it. 

“Are there more like you?” His words slip out of his mouth and Hinata felt dumb to ask. Of course there had to be more than one assassin in CARDS.

“There are four people who help lead Spade: Ace, King, Queen and Jack. I’m the Jack so I’m usually the one who trains everybody who won’t be a part of Spades. If you wanna become an assassin for Spade, well then you’re gonna have to learn from the King and _maybe_ , if you get lucky…The Ace.” Tanaka places a confident smile on his face.

“The Ace? Who’s that?” Hinata couldn’t help but be fascinated with the Ace of Spades. Tanaka spoke of him with such high regards and admiration. _In a card game, Spade is regarded as the highest suite. Does this mean the Ace of Spade has the highest rank in CARDS?_

“Oh, you’ll find out eventually. He doesn’t prowl around headquarters much since he’s busy.” Tanaka casually picked his nose with his pinky. “I think he’s in England right now or something like that.”

“What’s he doing all the way over there?”

“What’d ya think, shrimp?! He’s an assassin, ain't he?” Hinata’s bright eyes widened. He wasn’t sure if he’s ready to be welcomed in a world where killing is just as normal as working at a convenience store.

“If you think training is just an extreme montage at the gym, then you’re mistaken. Blood will be shed and hopefully it’s not yours.” Tanaka walked towards the exit, motioning him to come.

The short ginger followed with trembling legs. _I hope I’m doing the right thing…_ Training is one thing, but Hinata has a lot to come once he is actually emerged in the underworld. Hearing about death and killing is one thing, but how would he react if it actually happened before his eyes. Just how important will CARDS be to him? In a world where death happens in a blink of an eye, Hinata will have to learn he cannot show the slightest empathy to those who mock CARDS.

“Tanaka-senpai! Why does CARDS exist? Who made it?”

“You have a lot to learn, shrimp. If the government has political power over the _‘working society’_ ,” Tanaka mocked by motioning air quotes, “Then CARDS will govern the underworld as a means to keep it in order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dealer: Boss ???  
> • Joker # 1: ???  
> • Joker # 2: ???
> 
> Spade: Assassination/training  
> • Ace: ???  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: Ryuunosuke Tanaka
> 
> Hearts: Drugs/Business  
> • Ace: ???  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: ???
> 
> Diamonds: Weapons  
> • Ace: ???  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: ???
> 
> Club: Thievery/Counterfeit  
> • Ace: ???  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: Shouyou Hinata


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CARDS is an organized crime that has ruled Japan’s underworld for decades. It was first started by politically powerful men. These men’s power has silently influenced the government and the world around them for generations. They are to be feared and admired. With great power comes with great rivals and violence. Chaos is inevitable and peace is fictional. The only thing that will lead to peace is death.
> 
> “Finally, peace at last…” The tired man closed his eyes as blackness envelops around him.

"He's over there! Get him!" A bulky stout man pointed as he turned the corner of a narrow alleyway. Followed by his gang, the rowdy men aimlessly shot at the enemy. 

Breathing the crisp cool air, the chased man quickly upturned the metal trash bins surrounding him as obstacles to slow down the mob and it clatters loudly against the concrete floor.

"Come back here, son of a bitch!" The same bulky man’s voice echoed in the distance. Ignoring their remarks, the lithe young man continued running, enjoying the thrill. The wind howls in his ears as he gracefully sprints between buildings and tight spaces with practiced ease. His footsteps were light and nimble like a cat.  The moon shines brightly in the sky and creates dark shadows casted from tall buildings, making the man’s black clothing useful in his escape. The only thing visible were the small glint of reflecting light from his dark cat-like eyes.

After losing them for a brief moment due to the London’s hectic traffic, which he thanked, he stops sprinting to catch a quick breath. For a brief hideout, the wondering male enters an empty restaurant— or so he thought. 

Chairs were put up on the round maroon tables in an orderly fashion. The only light source emitting through the Chinese restaurant was from the flickering street lights and the buzzing ‘open’ neon sign. Cautiously, the man steps inside a bit further and notices two things. A cowering family of three curled up in the back corner of the building to his left and a young tan man with a black, cropped hair to his right. He had round eyes, a big nose, and large lips. The large stoic man had a full 3-piece black suit on with a gold watch on his right wrist. He hid most of his body behind a hostess counter and pointed one pistol at the family with his left hand and another pistol at the intruder with his right hand. 

“Heh, just the man I was looking for, _Reon Ohira_.” The intruder smirked, his amber eyes narrowing and glistening with excitement almost as if he’s caught his prey.

Ohira examined his targeted enemy before making any move. _A member of CARDS._ The man before him was tall and muscular, yet still slender. His body was covered with a black nylon jacket over a white t-shirt paired with matching ebony jeans _._ The lean man shifted his weight to the left towards the stacked up chairs, a motion that caused Ohira to grip his gun tighter. His thick triangular-shaped eyebrows furrowed in anticipation. He could’ve shot him on the spot, but he knew better than to take a CARDS member lightly, especially the man in front of him. He remembered his boss telling him to approach **this** CARDS member with upmost caution. It made him a little nervous to hear such a warning from his boss. However, his nervousness should not interfere with his work. After all, his boss wanted the man back half-alive.

“Move an inch and you along with this family will die.” Ohira calmly threatened, focusing his round eyes on the intruder. A playful simper plastered on the suave man’s face unnerved him. Before Ohira could pull the trigger, the other male hurled a nearby chair at the gunman with such a speed and force that the chair immediately broke after contact. Ohira dropped the firearm he held in his left hand to shield some of the damage. When he opened his round eyes, the agile young man hopped over the counter with a swift hard kick to the face. 

“Augh!” Ohira fell back and hit the counter behind him. With his right foot, the CARDS member flicked the pistol into his hand while resting his free foot on Ohira’s other hand that was still gripping on the handgun. He pointed the gun at the man’s forehead with a grin, revealing his pearly white teeth. 

“Was that an inch?” He playfully joked and added more force onto Ohira’s hand, hearing the bones crush beneath him like a snapped twig. Ohira screamed in agony from the sharp pain that shot throughout his entire arm. The immense force made his bones perk up and pierce through his skin. Another scream escaped his lungs. 

“You will regret this, Tetsurou Kuroo!” Ohira grabbed Kuroo’s ankle with his other hand to try and throw him off.

Without sparing another second, Kuroo pulled the trigger with an exasperated sigh. _Why is this guy relevant to kill, again?_ Blood splattered across his cheeks and onto his white shirt. The restaurant was filled with the quiet cries of the family, which he almost forgot about entirely. Before he could walk to them, he heard the group of angry men from before approaching the restaurant. _Oya? Have they finally found me?_

“There you are, you—” Before the burly man could finish his sentence, he was presented with his boss’ limp dead body. The single gunshot to the forehead drained crimson blood. His bulbous dark eyes darted from the corpse to the murderer ahead of him, the man that they’ve been chasing all night. Half of the killer’s face was covered from the darkness and the only thing visible to the group of men were his stained cheeks and cat-like aloof eyes. The pack of men pulled out their weapons to which Kuroo immediately ducked and rapidly whipped his powerful long legs across all three of the men and they clumsily fell over each other. Still low to the ground, he fired three solid gunshots. That was all he needed to kill them. Kuroo stood up to wipe his blood stained military boots on the men’s clothes before he turned to face the traumatized family.

 “P-please…. Don’t hurt us! We won’t tell anyone!” The father of the family hugged them close to him. There was a mother and a daughter under his arms. Kuroo didn’t display any emotion when approaching them, something that terrified the innocent family even more until the sound of chimes echoed in the restaurant. A displeased groan caused Kuroo to divert his attention to the source of the sound.

 “Make them forget about this, Tsukki.” The CARDS member tilted his head back towards his ally, an equally tall and thin blonde man with thick black framed glasses. The blonde scratched his short hair in annoyance at the mess.

 “You could’ve been cleaner…” He tsked, displeasure expressed throughout his face as he maneuvered around the corpses. 

“I thought you liked it messy.” Kuroo turned around to leave the family with a grin, “It’s not that bad. Clean-up crew dealt with worse before.” He heard the oncoming crew who were dressed completely in black hazard jumpsuits. 

“Well my job is done. See ya later, Tsukki~” Turning on his heels, Kuroo casually walks out of the bloody decorated restaurant full of confidence that no one will know of this. Surely no one will miss a small pawn such as Ohira. _Nice try, Ushijima._  

“A-are you going to hurt us?!” The mother of the cowering family quivered. Tsukishima smiled, but it only made matters worse. People often prefer him to frown than smile, because his smile looked forced and threatening. The little girl continued to cry harder, much to Tsukishima’s dismay and annoyance. “Who are you?”

“It won’t matter. You won’t remember any of this.” He spoke in an affirmative manner. Even though Tsukishima is an assassin for CARDS, his role as Queen mainly serves to brainwash witnesses. The founder and current headmaster of CARDS were absolute about not shedding any innocent blood, something that differed from other crime organizations. _CARDS will govern the underworld as a means to keep it in order._ Crime is corrupt itself, but if there is no one to keep it in check, society will collapse. CARDS believe there should be definite protocols for certain activities. That’s why it is divided the way they are. No other crime organization work the way they do, especially Kawa or Centrale—both of which are longtime rivals of CARDS. 

“Tsukishima, the cleaning is done.” One of the clean-up crewmembers reported back to the blonde. With his back facing the sleeping family, Tsukishima nodded towards the member.

“Alright. Let’s head back to Japan.”

 

\---

 

The Clubs’ office was located at the top floor of CARDS’ casino. Since it’s the most popular casino in Japan, no one would suspect the main office to be stationed here. It was elaborately decorated with lavish golden decors and pristine furniture, as expected for the main office of Clubs. The ceiling stood twenty feet tall with three hanging golden chandeliers, each crystal glistening from each other’s bright white light. A clear view of Japan’s twinkling busy cities can be seen through the floor-to-ceiling bulletproof windows. A set of dark leather sofas centered the room and in the middle rests an Ebony wood coffee table. On top of the dense black wooden table lies a variety of business magazines fanned out and a lit up candle. Underneath the living room set lies a silk oriental rug. Important CEOs and CFOs are the only ones who come up for interviews or meetings. Because of this, the office is usually kept neat and tidy. The office can only be accessed through a tight security system set up by one of the Clubs members. Not only are there guards around the office 24/7, but Clubs members live at the office. A separate door leads to a penthouse for the key members of Clubs. This includes Asahi Azumane, Tobio Kageyama, Kenma Kozume, and now Shouyou Hinata.

“KAGEYAMA?!” The ginger exclaimed in anger more than confusion. He ran up to the boy with short black hair and fringe hanging above his eyes. The short boy’s shoes echoed throughout the grand office.

“HINATA?!” Kageyama grabbed the short ginger by his shirt, also examining him with astonished slanted eyes. Hinata’s feet lifted off the floor because of the height difference and a scowl was placed on Kageyama’s already intimidating face. His sharp eyes are his signature look. Anyone who comes across his path usually turns away.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” They both exclaimed at the same time with the same volume, “I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!” Both of the angry teenagers gritted their teeth. “STOP COPYING ME!” The once silent office immediately filled with bickering and stomping.

“Do you guys know each other?” A gentleman with dark brown hair pulled back into a bun questioned. His figure was daunting and threatening, but his voice was soft and doubtful—a characteristic that gave him the role of Ace of Clubs. His thug appearance alone usually scared off scumbags who try to rip off CARDS. He used to hate being a figure pawn, but over time it became easier to accept. This way, he avoids unnecessary violence— not that it ever stopped him from protecting those close to him. He practically signed his soul to CARDS, a decision he takes pride in. The brunette felt unsure if it was wise to put two arguing members in the same group. Loyalty to each other lies deep within the organization. They cannot afford any bad blood within the group.

“We go to the same damn high school…” Kageyama said through his clenched teeth as he struggled to push Hinata away. The latter tried swiping a quick punch, but Kageyama’s long arms kept him at a good distance. “Asahi, why is he here?!” He turned to the Ace with annoyance in his slanted dark blue eyes.

 “Well you see, he’s part of CARDS now. So he— “

 “Bakageyama! How did you get here?!” Hinata interrupted him while grabbing Kageyama by the shirt collar.

 “His father used to be in CARDS and — “

 “Let go of me, dumbass!” Kageyama returned the insult. Asahi lost hope in trying to talk over the quibble and instead sat down on a chair behind a desk, dreadfully watching the mayhem unleash. Not before long, a creaking of a door broke through the arguing teenagers. 

“Ngh…Why is it so loud out here?” A fair male entered the main office through an enormous wooden double door. He had blond hair that stopped right above his jawline with black roots growing out. His frail body suggests he’s not a fighter of CARDS. Cat-like golden eyes dart from Kageyama to Hinata. He squints his eyes a bit to analyze the newcomer, unsure of how he feels about him seeing how the guy created such a commotion during his nap. The air suddenly became serious because all of the attention was drawn to him. He uncomfortably gripped his phone tighter and averted the gazes as he made his way through them. The young male knew his protocol for the new member and mustered up the courage to get to business. “You’re Shouyou Hinata…” Golden eyes rolled up to meet a pair of excited brown ones.

“Yes! I’m ready to help! Uh, what’s your name?” Hinata happily chirped from meeting another member of CARDS.

“Kozume. Kozume Kenma. Hm, Tanaka told me you were reluctant to join. Why are you enthusiastic all of a sudden?” He asked with genuine interest and sat down on the arm of one of the leather sofas.

“Oh! He’s coached me throughout training and shared some insights on why people joined CARDS. I admire them for it and I want to be a part of the team! You see, my father used to be a member of CARDS and at first I thought I just simply had to follow his footsteps. But now I know I have to be in it to protect my mom and sister. But also to protect those who aren’t part of the underworld.” Hinata beamed a grin that intrigued Kenma.

_Sounds like he’s been brainwashed by Tanaka…_ Kenma thought. The thin male pictured a triumph Tanaka, laughing of joy for he has taken another baby crow under his wings. _It’s bad enough that—_

“Hey! Why are you saying the same thing I said when I joined CARDS?!” Kageyama interrupted with a loud stomp. Hinata sharply turned his head towards the loud gentleman with a frown.

“Ah?! Who would want to copy you, Bakageyama?! My background is original! It sounds straight out of a shounen manga!”

“Guys…” Asahi tried to calm the duo. _Maybe their bickering means they’re close?_ He didn’t know whether it was a good thing that they were familiar with each other or not.

 “What did you say?! _I’m_ going to be the one to protect the ones not a part of the underworld! That’s my exact line! And if it’s out of a shounen manga, doesn’t that make it unoriginal!?” Pointing to himself, Kageyama argued with Hinata and the both of them went back and forth at each other for a while.

“Actually, Tanaka both taught you the same thing…” Kenma quietly said to no one in particular.

 “Oh, Kenma. What’s your role in CARDS?” Hinata turned his head after pushing Kageyama’s face away. The latter angrily mumbled at the harsh treatment.

“I’m the Queen.” He quietly replied while looking down. Kenma didn’t like his role, but it beats being the Ace or King. Computers, phones, traffic cameras, ATMs, and anything with a circuit board or gives off a network signal are Kenma’s toys. He plays with them, experimenting around, but more importantly, he hacks into them. To him, it was easy and mildly entertaining. Like a challenging game, he enjoys solving the device and trying to get into its inner core. Kenma is the heart of CARDS. He’s not one to enjoy a grand role because it’s too flashy for him however, his childhood friend, Kuroo, suggested to at least be an officer role to have a small amount of authority. If not, other members will pick on him, which is easy because of his small size and timid personality.

“Wow! It must be cool being the Queen of Clubs!” Hinata exclaimed, nearly jumping from excitement.

“It’s just a role above yours. You’re the Jack of Clubs.” The quiet boy muttered.

“Ahaha, I guess you’re right! Still, you seem more important than the Ace or King.” The orange hair boy tried to keep his voice down, but the other two men heard. 

“Hey!” Asahi spoke in astonishment as he lifted his head off the polished wooden desk. He had been resting his head for tonight’s casino visitation. Asahi doesn’t get much sleep and sometimes his dark circles seem more prominent during these long nights. It adds to his intimidating look, something he’s concerned about.

“What do you mean more important?!” Kageyama hollered. 

“I meant what I meant! It’s not like you have any important role in CARDS.” Hinata spat and waited for the latter to run up close to his face again.

“I’m the King!” Kageyama angrily grinned when he noticed Hinata’s face fell after finding out his role is lower than his stupid classmate.

“How are _you_ King?! You of all people?!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Again, the two fought and bickered with swift attacks and insults. Kenma sighed in exasperation. Watching the two of his colleagues’ fight was emotionally and physically draining. Suddenly, Asahi received a phone call of which could only mean that he has to be on duty in the casino again. He briefly exchanged information with Kenma regarding his shift tonight and left.

The reticent boy fell back from the armchair and onto the soft sofa. He pulled out his PSP from his jacket pocket and played the latest game to filter out the bickering duo. It felt like he was babysitting them. For Kageyama to get riled up like this is rare. Maybe they are close. He overheard that they were classmates. Kenma and Kuroo were also classmates and childhood friends. Kuroo graduated already, but Kenma is still in high school…kind of. He hasn’t attended at least two weeks worth of school, much to Kuroo’s dismay. The older childhood friend always lectured him about how important school is, yet he doesn’t go to college himself. Kenma doesn’t blame him though because his role in CARDS is probably the most important. He’ll be too busy to study or go to school. Kuroo’s hours are odd too. One night he’s sitting next to Kenma playing games and the next day he disappears for a week. Sometimes he’d show up in blood soaked clothes and pass out on the couch (because of this, the couch is often replaced). Other times he’d come in with a wide grin and practically skip to Kenma. One thing for sure is that Kuroo is always busy and never gets a day off. _Ding._ The sound of an elevator opening into the grand office interrupted Kenma’s thoughts.

“Yo!” Kuroo sang, “Why is it so noisy?” He picked his ear with his pinky, surprised by the sudden burst of energy in the usually quiet room. Kageyama acknowledged the superior CARDS member and straightened up before bowing to his senpai.  Hinata looked down at his classmate in confusion. Could he be that important? 

“What are you doing?! Bow down, you dumbass!” Kageyama angrily whispered to the orange hair boy. An intense glare stabbed through Hinata’s heart and he immediately bowed in a panic. Kuroo turned his head towards the previously fighting duo.

“Hm? Kageyama, I told you that was unnecessary. Geez, what do they teach you guys in training.” He patted the dark haired male with his heavy hand.

Kageyama deeply respected the Ace of Spades. There were always differing rumors about him throughout CARDS. Some say he hates killing, some say he loves it, but mostly all of them said he’s skilled enough to make the navy SEALs and British SAS look like defenseless kittens. All these different details of the Ace of Spade were so elaborate and different, he thought Kuroo was an urban legend until he was transferred to Clubs. Kuroo always tried to make an appearance to the Clubs headquarters to visit Kenma. When he first met Kuroo, it was like finally meeting God. The urban legends were no longer urban and the legend was Kuroo himself. He’s witnessed Kuroo personally training Kenma and would occasionally join if permitted by the Ace.

“Sorry… force of habit.” Kageyama muttered and averted the Ace’s lazy gaze. Hinata, still confused, lifted his head up to meet Kuroo’s dark eyes.

“Who are you?” He absentmindedly asked.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” The Ace plainly replied, seemingly losing interest in the small boy. He doesn’t want to meet another wide eye newcomer at the moment and walked towards his childhood friend who was busying himself with the PSP. 

“Kuroo… Tetsurou?” Hinata tilted his head. “Why does that name seem so familiar?”

“He’s the Ace of Spades, dumbass!” Kageyama whacked the back of Hinata’s head.

“OOOOOOH!” The ginger’s eyes lit up. Before he could run over to the Ace, Kageyama grabbed him by the back of his shirt’s collar.

“Shh! It seems like Kuroo has something important to talk about with Kenma.” Kageyama curiously kept a keen eye on them and Hinata did the same.

Kuroo sat next to Kenma on the comfortable couch. Kenma could tell something was bothering his childhood friend, because he remained quiet. By now, he would be provoking Kenma instead of being silent. The Ace was looking down at his cap toe black oxfords and his slightly exposed ankle, his lashes casting a shadow across his clear even tone face. The quieter boy turned off his PSP and turned his head towards his placid friend. An air of melancholy circled around Kuroo, almost gripping at his throat. Kenma understood Kuroo has to endure a lot physically and mentally, but for some reason, his work has been piling up lately.

“Did another family get killed?” Kenma finally spoke and Kuroo shook his head ‘no’.

“It has nothing to do with that.” Kuroo paused to take a breath before continuing. “I think there’s a mole amongst us. And I can’t tell if they’re working for Ushijima or Oikawa.” His eyes reflect the seriousness of the matter.

“Is it the new guy? Hinata.” Kenma questioned.

“No. This happened before he was inducted. This person is probably the reason behind the Jack of Clubs’ recent death. As of now, we have to keep a close eye on our weaponry and drugs department.”

“Weaponry and drugs… Ah. I forgot to mention. We’re missing two truckloads of cocaine, which is making the Triads angry and also making the Ace of Hearts upset. You know how he is when he’s upset….” Kenma sighed at the thought of the agitated leader. Kuroo sharply turned his head in consternation.

“Two truckloads?! Where the fuck are they?!” He grabbed a handful of his messy bedhead hair into his palms. The stress for the past couple of months were taking a toll on his sanity. First, he’s been a target for assassinations. Then when that settled down, the weaponry and drug department’s people were disappearing and dying left and right. Now the biggest cocaine supplier in East Asia, Hearts, is missing **_two_** truckloads of cocaine.

“I don’t know. I tried looking through traffic cameras.” Kenma pulled out his phone and opened the official CARDS map app that he designed. He zoomed in on two major highways. “This is where they were last seen.” Kuroo analyzed the area closely. Then it clicked.

“Shitty-kawa…” He seethed at the thought of his rival taking his stuff. “Kenma, come with me. We gotta check up on the Ace of Hearts then find the asshole who dared to steal from CARDS.” Determination and anger filled Kuroo’s dark cat-like eyes.

“Do we have to…” Usually, Kenma would follow Kuroo in a heartbeat. But the Hearts headquarters are filled with what he called ‘troublesome’ people. Sensing that Kuroo was still upset, Kenma spoke up to encourage his childhood friend. “We’ll catch the culprit, Kuroo. And once we do, we’ll put them at peace.” A small reassuring smile placed across Kenma’s face. Kuroo looked over at his friend, surprised by the sudden confidence.

“Yeah.” His lips slowly spread into a grin, “C’mon, let’s go see your best friend.” Kuroo confidently smacked Kenma’s back.

“He’s _your_ best friend.” He walked ahead of Kuroo towards the door. 

“I wasn’t talking about the Ace. I was talking about the Jack.”

“He isn’t my best friend.” Kenma said matter-of-factly.

“Is to.”

“Is not…”

“Is to.” They both exited the Clubs headquarters.

“…Is not.” Kenma quietly said under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dealer: Boss ???  
> • Joker # 1: ???  
> • Joker # 2: ???
> 
> Spade: Assassination/training  
> • Ace: Tetsurou Kuroo  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: Kei Tsukishima  
> • Jack: Ryuunosuke Tanaka
> 
> Hearts: Drugs/Business  
> • Ace: ???  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: ???
> 
> Diamonds: Weapons  
> • Ace: ???  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: ???
> 
> Club: Thievery/Counterfeit  
> • Ace: Asahi Azumane  
> • King: Tobio Kageyama  
> • Queen: Kenma Kozume   
> • Jack: Shouyou Hinata


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are four groups that make up Cards. Each group has a(n): Ace, King, Queen, and Jack.
> 
> CARDS is an organized crime that has ruled Japan’s underworld for decades. It was first started by politically powerful men. These men’s power has silently influenced the government and the world around them for generations. They are to be feared and admired. With great power comes with great rivals and violence. Chaos is inevitable and harmony is fictional. The only thing that will lead to peace is death.
> 
> “Finally, peace at last…” The tired man closed his eyes as blackness envelops around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's been delayed for 1784 years! I've been suffering in school. Enjoy~

The streetlights blurred into skipping streaks of white as the black limousine sped through the night. It’s late into the evening so there were very few cars on the highway. Kenma lowered his head down close to his lap to focus on his PSP game, not noticing anything around him. However, Kuroo’s eyes have been fixated on the pudding head beside him for nearly the entire ride. His eyes soften when he hears Kenma groan.

“Did you lose?” Kuroo inquired with a smirk.

“Yes. I can’t seem to get past this one.” Kenma picks up his PSP again to retry the battle. Kuroo leaned in closer towards his childhood friend to watch the battle but after a few minutes, Kenma lost again.

“Tsk.”

“You have to get closer to him.” Kuroo pointed at the screen where a large enemy stood victoriously in front of the protagonist’s dead body lying on the ground in defeat.

“If I do, I’ll die in one hit.” 

“Go under him. He won’t be able to reach you like that.” After Kuroo spoke, Kenma’s eyes lit up and he dug himself into his game again. Kuroo sighed. No matter how old Kenma was, he’s always been the same. Once he’s fixed on one thing, he neglects his surroundings. This often makes him an easy target, which makes Kuroo anxious whenever they’re outside the comfort of the Clubs’ headquarters. If Kenma could stay in the headquarters forever, it would keep Kuroo sane—a twisted thought that he hated. He’s not possessive of his childhood friend, he’s just overwhelmingly worried about him all the time. Kenma was not meant for CARDS, he never has been and never will be. But for the sake of the organization, Kuroo insisted Kenma to join. He’s the reason why Kenma is in CARDS today. _If anything were to happen to him…_

“Ah. I did it.” Kenma quietly mutters, the corners of his lips upturning into a small smile.

 _… anything …_  

“See? Broaden your horizon a bit.” Kuroo smiles genuinely at the smaller boy. 

_… it would be completely Kuroo’s fault._

“Well, now the game is over…” Kenma turns off his PSP and felt Kuroo’s eyes on him. He looks up and gives the raven-haired boy a strange look. “What?”

“Nothing.” The Ace’s eyes never wavered with a smile plastered on his face.

“… Mm… What are they doing here?” Kenma tried to change the subject so that Kuroo would stop staring at him. He points at the famous bickering duo who are now asleep across from them in the limousine. Sitting up, Kageyama’s head bobbed against the window and Hinata’s body slouched over in his direction. Both of their mouths were open, but Kageyama was the one drooling.

“Hinata wanted to meet the Ace of Hearts and Kageyama didn’t want Hinata to show him up, so he tagged along too.” Kuroo explains calmly.

“Ah, I see… What do you think of Hinata so far?” Kenma asked a surprising question. He’s not one to ask trivial questions.

“Well, he’s kinda strange, don’t you think? He’s beyond loud, but I heard he’s quite a stealthy one. That’s pretty important to Clubs. We’re going to need him soon in a mission and I guess we’ll need Kageyama too. His area sense has been improving at an alarming rate.” Kuroo has always been able to see potential in future members. He knew that Kageyama had great intuition, especially in unknown locations, and this made him a vital team member of Clubs—the department of thievery/counterfeit. Hinata, on the other hand, has nearly no experience like Kageyama and is solely used for his stealth, eagerness for improvement, and family connections. He is indeed a baby crow.

A bump on the road causes Hinata’s body to fall onto Kageyama’s lap. The motion woke up the latter, who blinked a couple of times to register what had just happened. The dark hair male looked down to see his ginger classmate passed out on his lap. He was about to shout in anger, but stopped when he noticed how peaceful Hinata appeared. An annoyed grunt escapes his lips and he turns his head to the side to look out the window once more instead.

“So you have a soft side after all, King.” Kuroo devilishly grins. Having completely forgotten he was around other people, Kageyama jolted in his seat and shoved Hinata off his lap.

“Ack!” Hinata yelped. “What the hell are you doing?! Why did you push me?!” Hinata hollered at his classmate.

“You were on top of me, dumbass!”

“As if! I was sleeping right here!” Hinata furiously points at the spot he was originally at before Kageyama had pushed him. The two continued arguing with each other, but this time with swatting and kicking involved.

“Great, Kuroo…” Kenma heavily sighed and leaned against Kuroo’s arm. The latter looked ahead to enjoy the entertainment in front of him and Kenma rolled his eyes up to the taller man, noticing how tired he looked. The last 3 months have taken a toll on him and he wonders if people are still trying to kill him. Kuroo is a charming and charismatic person, so it’s rare that people would outwardly want to murder him. Not only that, but he’s very professional. When he was in hiding, Kenma was the only one who knew about his whereabouts. Kuroo called him every night to ensure that he was alive—though it was Kuroo’s idea to constantly check up on him. Kenma would never admit it, but it eased his mind whenever he saw Kuroo’s name light up on his phone. No one knew why people were after Kuroo, but Kenma suspects only Kuroo knows why and he hasn’t told anyone yet. 

“Augh…” Kuroo massages his forehead in frustration. The whole losing-two-truckloads-of-cocaine incident was a headache to him. “The stupid Ace of Hearts is gonna get it bad if I figure out Kawa stole our cocaine.”

Kenma nods in agreement, hoping that wasn’t the truth. Hinata swats Kageyama’s arm hurling towards him before he faces the duo and asks, “Um, Kuroo-san, who is Kawa?”

“Hm? Kawa is the name of Oikawa’s gang. They’re not big, but they’re filthy rich so it’s easy for them to get access to anything. Tooru Oikawa currently reigns over Kawa, as his father did and his grandfather and so forth. Only his family and their spouses have real authority in the gang, which is why it’s not so big. But it seems Oikawa is trying to change that…” Kuroo explains.

“Oh, then… What is Oikawa like?” The ginger asks curiously.

“Why don’t you ask Kageyama?” Kuroo smirks and faces his underling, who grimaces.

“ _You_ know him?!” Hinata leans far too close to Kageyama in astonishment.

“Don’t get so close to me, dumbass! We just went to the same junior high school!”

“Doesn’t sound like you were just old classmates to me~” The Ace of Spades sings playfully to Kageyama and smirks in delight of teasing the young boy, “Seems like normal classmates wouldn’t get so uptight, right?”

“T-that’s…!” Kageyama splutters, which intrigues Hinata. He loses his temper all the time, but this subject must’ve hit him at the core.

“It doesn’t matter, right? Cause Kageyama is in CARDS and Oikawa is in another gang.” Hinata spoke very simply with pride. Kageyama being in CARDS was all that mattered. Even though he hates to admit it, Hinata knows how brilliant Kageyama is. Whether or not Oikawa and Kageyama had history together was irrelevant, but somehow it still bothered Hinata. The sudden silence in the vehicle brought a tense aura until the driver cleared his throat. 

“We’re here.” The driver rolled up in front of the Shinjuku Park Tower. The traffic was much heavier here and the mass of pedestrians made it difficult to maneuver around. Even though it’s late and all of the high-end retail shops are closed, the area is still congested. Afraid of getting lost in the crowd, Kenma lightly held on to the hem of Kuroo’s cotton gray, V-neck t-shirt. Kuroo lead the way and the others followed closely behind.

“Woooaah!!! It’s so busy! That building is so tall! And that one!” Hinata points excitedly at the various buildings surrounding them, “Are we at the Tokyo Tower?!” The ginger was practically jumping up and down.

“No, dumbass! We’re at the Tokyo Skytree!” Kageyama shouted.

“You’re both wrong…” Kenma corrected.

“Such simple country minds.” Kuroo lets out an airy chuckle and continues to guide his people.

Upon entering the famous skyscraper, the group of CARDS members step into the elevator to head up to the upper part of the building where a luxurious hotel resided. Though it was a busy lobby, it was quiet with the sound of hurrying footsteps and an elegant jazz string quartet playing near the restaurant/bar followed by hushed conversations. The lobby was dim with gentle lighting coming from candle lit lanterns on each available table. An assortment of green plants was delicately placed around the grand room. Different modern designs decorated the high ceiling with various architectural components that gave off an aura of professionalism with a touch of class. The enormous windows revealed the dense city outside that shined like a cluster of colorful fireflies. It appears insignificant from the high altitude they were at and a clear view of the Tokyo Tower can be seen from the edges of this building. And though this hotel is a beautiful place to visit, it is not family friendly as it is often a place for important businessmen to stay, so an air of sophistication and class is important.

Kuroo pulls out his phone from his back pocket to get in contact with the Ace of Hearts. While the dark haired male was waiting for the line to connect, Kenma sat down on a comfy sofa and silently watched Hinata and Kageyama exploring the lobby, observing the duo interacting with each other. In a sense, they got along fairly well and were both pretty alike. Kageyama followed Hinata around to catch up and it was nice to see him a little more motivated now that the ginger was around. 

“Hey! Where are you?” Kuroo spoke into his phone. _Click_. A dial tone follows. Kuroo’s eye twitched in aggravation. “That bastard…”

“He probably knew you were coming.” Kenma commented in slight amusement. Kuroo then looks to his friend and eyes the phone on his lap.

“Track him.” With ease, Kenma poked around and tracked the Ace of Heart’s location.

“He’s in the presidential suite. Room 5506.”

“Let’s go. Hinata! Kageyama! We’re leaving!” Kuroo hollered at the exploring Clubs members who quickly returned to Kuroo’s side.

The elevator opened to a modern and tranquil hallway with black tiles and white walls. Hanging off the walls were a variety of lively green plants to add to the peacefulness. Turning left at the end of the hallway, the group of CARDS reached their destination. Kuroo knocked a couple of times and waited for someone to open the door.

No reply.

  
“Tsk,” Kenma notices Kuroo’s agitation and motions for the other two members to back away, “Hey! I know you’re in there!” With both hands in his pockets, Kuroo repeatedly kicked the double doors. After a few kicks, the door busted open and the group cautiously entered.

“Woah!!!! This is the presidential suite?!” Hinata exclaimed while Kageyama silently displayed his astonishment and awe, entering the room after Hinata. Kuroo and Kenma followed next, not even a little fazed by the extravagant room. Their footsteps clacked loudly on the light hardwood floor that is in mint condition with no scuffs or markings. Entering the room revealed an open area that allowed for optimum space. To the left of the door was the living room where a deer head hung high on the wall and a white sheepskin rug covered the center of the room. On top of it lies a glass coffee table with scattered leftover snacks and the leather sofa beside it was decorated with regal pillows. A grand piano also beautifully rested next to the wide window available and to the right of the CARDS members was an open, white kitchen that hasn’t been touched. Ahead towards the left lies the bedroom where Kuroo assumed the Ace of Hearts was hiding and he hurriedly walked towards the room.

“Hey! Why ar—” Kuroo paused after opening the door. He faintly made out the Ace of Heart’s muscular bare back, revealing his strong shoulders and what appear to be someone’s legs over them. Kuroo immediately shut the door with signs of irritation showing on his face. He should’ve known… 

“What’s going on?” Kenma inquired.

“No! Kenma, stay back! You’re too young!” Kuroo pushed Kenma back into the living room with a nervous smile.

“I’m only a year younger…”

“Did something happen?” Hinata approached behind Kenma, trying to peer around Kuroo.

“No no, **YOU’RE** definitely too young!” The Ace of Spades furiously shook his head. _Baby crows should not see such graphic displays of…affection._

“Too young for what? I can handle it!” Kageyama stepped up, using his height to try and look over Kuroo’s shoulders. “As the King of Clubs, I— “

“If **HE** can handle it, I can!” Hinata maneuvered in front of Kageyama to peek between the spaces in Kuroo’s arms.

“Hey! Don’t cut me off, dumbass!” Kageyama shoved Hinata to the side, who almost hit his head against the window. To avoid conflict, Kenma sat on the leather sofa and lifted his feet onto the glass coffee table casually. 

The creak from an opening door silenced the room. Kuroo turned around towards his best friend, aka the Ace of Hearts. With the doorway half-opened, the sculpted medium built man stood, resting one hand on the door frame and the other holding white sheets to cover below his waist. He stood a little over 6 feet, sporting a wild spikey white-grey hair with black streaks and it parted in a way that resembled the head of a horned owl. Few strands of his hair fell down on his face, suggesting that it had been roughly touched. His round golden eyes scanned the newcomers and the source of the commotion.

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s with all… the…noise…” The man quietly trails off when he notices Kuroo’s intense glare directed at him.

“ **BOKUTO**!” Kuroo attempted to run after his friend, but the latter slammed the door shut and locked it. “Hey! Quit running away, I got business with you!” With two strong fists, Kuroo banged on the door, losing his patience with his best friend.

“Bokuto-san, get out from under the covers…” A quiet male’s voice spoke through the door.

“Akaashi, shhh!!!” Bokuto hushed his partner.

“He knows you’re in here.” The soft-spoken male sighed in exasperation. Kuroo intently listened to the soft rustles and shuffling of sheets on the other side of the door.

“No, no, no! Akaashi!” Bokuto protested, but Akaashi finally opened the door. He was shorter than Bokuto, but still slightly above average height. He had short messy black hair, though it appeared messier from the pillow friction. He had his usual unemotional expression with heavy-lidded dark eyes. Akaashi had nothing on but navy boxers, revealing a slim and fit body.

Kuroo immediately ran past Akaashi and roughly grabbed Bokuto by his ankles to pry him out of the bed. Still under the covers, Bokuto held onto the bedframe for dear life. Both Aces were equally strong, but being in an emotionally distressed state, Bokuto was stronger and his “fight-or-flight” mode allowed him to latch onto the bed with an incredible amount of strength.

“Get the fuck out from under the blanket!” Kuroo yelled, trying harder to pull him out.

“No!” Bokuto protests by gripping onto the headboard even harder and pulling himself up towards it.

“Explain to me how you lost **two whole fucking truckloads** of cocaine!”

“I can’t!” 

“What do you mean you _can’t_?! Bokuto!”

“Kuroo! Let go!” By now, Kuroo had lifted him off the bed but Bokuto’s death grip never wavered from the bedframe. “Kuroo, let go! Ah, shit! The blanket is slipping off!” Panicking, Bokuto let go of one hand to try and pull the sheets from falling off his body, but doing so enabled Kuroo to pull him further away from the bedframe. Bokuto gasped and quickly returned his hand back to the bedframe. “Hey, did you hear me?! Let go!”

Akaashi leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face as he watches the two fight obnoxiously. Kuroo is mature, but somehow being around Bokuto has always made him childish, something Akaashi and Kenma have to put up with often. If this were any other CARDS member, he would be strict and none of this nonsense would be happening. Though sometimes it’s good that Bokuto brings the child out of Kuroo. Akaashi is usually the emotional punching bag when Bokuto gets upset that he can’t hang out with his best friend because of their busy schedules. Sometimes it’d get to the point where Kuroo would have to call Bokuto to get his act together or to quickly schedule a lunch break. Akaashi knows for a fact that if Bokuto isn’t emotionally stable, he’s the most useless CARDS member out there.

“Do you think it’s okay to look now?” An unfamiliar and nervous voice perked Akaashi’s attention. He turned his head around to see a ginger peeking out from the corner of the hallway along with Kageyama.

“How the hell should I know, dumbass?!” This was the first time Akaashi had heard Kageyama curse or show signs of disrespect.

“I wouldn’t bother if I were you.” Akaashi walks out of the bedroom and towards the two curious CARDS members. “Who are you?” He asks the ginger.

  
“I’m Shouyou Hinata, Jack of Spades! What about you?” Suddenly, Hinata remembered from training that when introducing oneself, always include one’s rank. It’s a formality that’s important to CARDS. _Crap… Did I ever mention my rank to Kuroo-san when he asked for my name?_

“Keiji Akaashi, King of Hearts.” Akaashi calmly replies and notices the way Hinata’s eyes brightened. To avoid further conversation about his rank, the black hair male looked to his right to see the pudding head boy sitting on the sofa. “Hey, Kenma.” The reserved male turned to face Akaashi with a small smile.

“Hey.” He responds whilst hearing various curse words being yelled out from the bedroom. “I guess Bokuto is giving Kuroo a hard time…again.”

“He’ll manage.” Akaashi shrugs his shoulders briefly before turning to the other two CARDS members. “Would you like something to drink?” They both eagerly nodded their heads and followed Akaashi into the kitchen.

 _Did he just get out of the shower?_ Kageyama wondered why Akaashi was so casually walking around in his boxers. _Oh, but his hair isn’t wet… Maybe he’s hot? It looked like he was sweating earlier._

“Bokuto! Fucking let go of the bed already!” In the bedroom, Kuroo was still struggling to pull Bokuto off the bedframe. After a few seconds, Kuroo sighed and finally released his grip.

“Unf!” Bokuto fell onto the bed and scrambled to cover his private area. “My hands are so red…” He whimpers. Without a warning, Kuroo threw a pocketknife between Bokuto’s legs, inches away from his dick. “Holy fu—“

“Koutarou Bokuto. Tell me how you lost our shipment of cocaine.” Kuroo spoke in a serious manner, nose to nose with his best friend. The latter gulped before answering.

“I made a business deal with Oikawa, y’know, it’s not that unusual. But something must’ve happened because when I asked him about the shipment, he told me he never got it.” Bokuto looks to the side in wonderment.

“So are you saying Oikawa lied?” Kuroo questions, “Bokuto, that guy is shady as fuck! You should’ve known!”

“Well I figured if Iwaizumi was with him, he’d tell him otherwise!” Bokuto tries to justify his reasons.

  
“What does Iwaizumi have anything to do with this?!” Kuroo jumps off the bed and scratches the back of his head in annoyance. Bokuto’s train of thoughts were beyond confusing and the only person who can understand him is…

“Bokuto is trying to say Iwaizumi would never let Oikawa get away with lying and stealing during a professional business deal.” Akaashi joins into the conversation after providing their guests with drinks, practically saving Bokuto’s ass from a whooping. 

Iwaizumi is a reputable businessman and even though he’s in the rival gang, Kawa. Kuroo always respected him on some level. However, a rival gang is a rival gang. Even if Kuroo did believe Oikawa didn’t steal it, Iwaizumi must have had underlying intentions with the cocaine deal. Two truckloads are a lot of cocaine to ship across the sea to China along with distributing across Japan. Even Oikawa doesn’t have _that_ much power… Perhaps someone else was involved… 

“Bokuto, elaborate on your business deal with Oikawa.”

“Well, Oikawa wanted to earn an alliance with the Triads, but in order to do so, he has to gain a large amount of cocaine to give them. I’m talkin’ a **huge** load! We’re the only ones who he can trust with this deal and pretty much the only ones with the capability to do so. So he contacted us. We made a deal that in exchange for the cocaine, he has to distribute one truckload of our cocaine from Tokyo to Miyagi district and pay us a hefty amount of money.” Bokuto briefs Kuroo on the business exchange. “He agreed and we got the money, but none of our cocaine has reached our clients. Augh, this is so troublesome! We can’t ruin our reputation!”

“The record shows that we **distributed** the cocaine and it was **on** its way to Oikawa, but his records show otherwise. He never received any of them.” Akaashi states, adding small details to help Kuroo understand the situation a little better.

“So I was mistaken. I thought Oikawa _stole_ them. But you guys made a deal and he supposedly never got them.”

“Correct.” Akaashi confirmed.

“Alright. But even if Oikawa _did_ get the shipment of cocaine, how was he planning on distributing them in a short amount of time? He doesn’t have that much power and not enough men to make it happen. The only ones who could’ve possibly helped him distribute it is us and…” Then it clicked. Centrale, another one of CARDS’ rival gang, lead by the most disgusting, vile, sly group of people. They consider themselves the ‘powerhouse’, holding everything needed to run the underworld. As of now, CARDS controls the underworld and it’ll only take one move for Centrale to try and strike their way to take over. Kuroo should’ve known. For the last couple of months, more and more Centrale members have been trying to kill him, but lately it has dwindled for reasons Kuroo hasn’t pieced together yet.

“Centrale.” Kenma finishes Kuroo’s statement, having overheard their conversation. He steps inside the room and stands beside the black hair man. “Perhaps Kawa and Centrale are trying to form an alliance. It’s the only way Oikawa could distribute the cocaine at a fast rate since Centrale has greater manpower than them.”

“Oh! Kenma! How are you?!” Bokuto chimes, “I haven’t seen yo—“

“Shut up, Bokuto!” Kuroo hisses, still frustrated at their current dilemma.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen you in a while either, Kuroo. I thought you would’ve been in the hospital with all those people tryna kill you and all.”

“Me? Injured? By tiny Centrale men? Hah!” Kuroo threw his head back in disbelief. “They’re nothing but snakes. And this cat,” he points to himself with his thumb, “ _hunts_ them for sport.”

“Kuroo… that’s so lam—” Kenma was suddenly cut off by the new eager member of CARDS.

“Cool!” Hinata pops into the room and Kageyama quietly trails behind him. 

“Woah! Who’s this little guy?!” Bokuto’s eyes brighten and he straightens himself up.

“I’m Shouyou Hinata, Jack of Spades!” Hinata ran up to the bedside.  
“I’m Koutarou Bokuto, Ace of Hearts!” The energetic man triumphed. Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma rolled their eyes.

“Better stop him before he won’t shut up.” Akaashi advises Kuroo who nods in agreement.

“SO, we know for a fact that Kawa is trying to form an alliance with the Triads, but there’s also a possibility that Kawa is trying to make Centrale an ally as well. But that doesn’t explain why the cocaine never reached Kawa… Now why did our cocaine disappear?” Kuroo brings a hand up to his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

“We shipped it in perfect condition and with the same usual procedures we do to ensure that it’s delivered to our clients.” Akaashi states, making the mystery of the disappearance of the cocaine even more concerning.

“What are you thinking of, Kuroo?” Kenma asks, understanding his facial expression of one that had an idea of what was possibly going on.

“I’m not sure.” Kuroo lets out a heavy sigh. “There’s more to this than we can gage. I don’t trust Kawa making an alliance with Centrale. They’re the worst group of people to place your faith in.”

The CARDS members all nod their heads in agreement aside from Hinata and Kageyama who looks back and forth at his senpai’s, unsure of what was going on exactly. 

“According to the traffic cameras, the trucks were on its way to Kawa before it disappeared. I haven’t been able to track or see where it went since. I can try, but without much information, it would be pointless.” Kenma spoke while pulling out his phone to show the last location of the missing trucks.

“We need to contact Oikawa and discuss this. There’s no guarantee that he’ll be open to talk about his future plans, but it’s worth a shot. If Iwaizumi is there with him, it’ll be a lot easier. Any information we can gather will help us see if Centrale is plotting to take over the underworld along with taking us down. We can’t let them have the upper hand.” Akaashi speaks, mainly to Kuroo.

“Right. Bokuto, call up Oikawa right now and let him know we’re going to see him tomorrow.” Kuroo instructs his best friend, who nods and quickly pulls out his phone. Bokuto wraps the sheets around his waist tightly and walks outside of the room to make the call. Kuroo’s lips draw into a deep frown as he watches the Ace’s retreating body. “Put on some damn clothes…”

The members wait impatiently for Bokuto to return back into the room. Hinata flops onto the bed, exhaustion hitting his entire body while Kageyama lectures him to get off and him being disrespectful to his senpai’s. Confused, Hinata complains that Kageyama was being a prick, reminding him of how he rudely woke him up in the car. They begin to fight and wrestle against each other on the bed, making their situation much worse than before. Kuroo snickers at their interaction and Akaashi and Kenma muses at their behavior before Bokuto arrived.

“Oikawa won’t be in Japan until tomorrow night. He said the only way we can meet is if we go to his night party tomorrow night when he’s back in Japan.” Everyone but Kageyama and Hinata groaned.

“What? What’s wrong?” Hinata looks to Kuroo then Kenma then Akaashi for an answer.

“Oikawa’s night parties are…” Kenma started, but looks at Kuroo for help in explaining to the young members.

“It’s…Well… I really would rather you guys not come.” Kuroo stammers, scratching the back of his head. Hinata and Kageyama exchange curious glances.

“What’s wrong with his parties? I think they’re interesting.” Bokuto interjects.

“You find everything interesting, Bokuto-san… Also, put on some clothes already.” Akaashi noted that Bokuto was still holding the bed sheet around his waist.

“Yeah, but I find you the most interesting, Akaashi.” Bokuto says while putting on his gray boxers. “I like your—" 

“I don’t need to hear that right now, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi stops him before Bokuto could continue on and on about the many things he notices about Akaashi. Not that he doesn’t like to hear it, he’s just very aware that there are too many people in the room right now.

“Hey, Bokuto-san, if you’re the Ace of Hearts, does that mean you’re in charge of the drugs and business of CARDS?” Hinata asks.

“Yeah, I am! Cool, huh?!” He grins.

“So does that mean you do drugs too?” Kageyama asks. He knew drugs ran deep in CARDS, but Bokuto seems too put together to be a drug addict.

“Hell no! Drugs aren’t cool!” Bokuto crosses his arms with a stern expression. “They’re bad for you! Don’t ever do it!”

“…Ha?” Hinata and Kageyama tilt their head in confusion. How can someone whose **never** done drugs before be in charge of it?

“I just make them and Akaashi handles distributing them and all the other business stuff! Sometimes I give my input, but he doesn’t like it a lot.” 

“Stop glaring at me, Bokuto-san.” Without having to look at Bokuto, Akaashi knew he was giving him the stink eye. 

“Wait…so how do you know it’s good? Don’t you have to test it?” Hinata asks and Kuroo smirks in amusement while Kenma rolls his eyes. It’s going to take a while for Bokuto to get to his point….

“I just know it.” The Ace of Hearts shrugs. “I put stuff together and if it looks right, then it’s right.”

“Bokuto-san is actually really good at observing chemical reactions and being able to predict them. He has a natural act for understanding chemistry just by studying the compounds of the reactant involved.” Akaashi explains to the two curious CARDS members.

“Didn’t know that was even possible, especially with Bokuto.” Kuroo chuckles.

“What’s that now?!” Bokuto growls.

“Is that why you’re in the Hearts department, Bokuto-san?” Kageyama asks. Rarely does he ever get to meet the Aces of CARDS so he’ll take this opportunity to learn about them.

“Oh, no. It was just a coincidence that I’m good at making drugs and CARDS’ Hearts department happens to be about drugs. I just wanted to be in Hearts because it sounded cool!” Bokuto widely grins.

“Oooooh…” Kageyama’s eyes sparkled.

“Yeah! Cause it’s like the heart of CARDS! The heart is the most important part of the human body so Hearts has gotta be the most important part of CARDS, right?! It sounds really important and awesome!” Bokuto’s voice grew louder with excitement.  
“Actually, Spades is the most—“ Kuroo was interrupted by an excited holler. 

“WOAAAAHHH!!! THAT DOES SOUND COOL! YOU’RE SO COOL, BOKUTO-SAN!” Hinata jumps up and down on the bed, a common gesture when he gets excited. 

“Right, right?! I’m so awesome and cool!” Bokuto places both of his hands on his hips and threw back his head in laughter.

Bokuto is naturally smart when it comes to his own things. He never did well in school unless it piqued his interest. Anything that caused him stress made him upset and dejected. Because of this, he failed out of school but was luckily picked up by CARDS. CARDS saw his capability and since they fueled Bokuto’s ego about his brilliance in chemistry, he naturally grew a liking to the organization. At first, he was going to join Spades because of his athletic ability, but failed the intelligence exam. Feeling dejected again, he turned to his best friend from high school, Akaashi, for help. Understanding that Bokuto would have nowhere to go if he didn’t join CARDS, Akaashi persuaded him to join the Hearts department for his drug capabilities. Of course, Bokuto wanted to be cool and said he was joining Hearts because it was “the heart of CARDS”, which is awesome. However, he only agreed to join if Akaashi would follow him. Without any regards for his own future or safety, Akaashi followed Bokuto. To him, making sure Bokuto had some kind of future was more important than simply finishing high school. Besides, Bokuto would come back to Akaashi at some point to complain whenever he’s upset. It was easier this way to be by his side all the time.

“Alright, it’s late. Kageyama and Hinata, head back to the headquarters. Kenma and I will stay here with Bokuto and Akaashi.” Kuroo suggests while dialing a CARDS cab service on his phone. 

“There’s a bedroom next to us. You guys can share that. I’ll call room service to bring in a change of clothes.” Akaashi picks up the phone. 

“Why can’t we stay at the Hearts headquarters above this hotel?” Kenma asks.

“Bokuto-san, explain to Kenma why we can’t stay at our home.”

“Wha--?! It’s not my fault! Lev told me he could design a better one than me! I wasn’t going to let him outshine me!” Bokuto defends.

“Design…?” Kenma tilts his head in confusion.

“Bokuto-san and Lev had a contest on who could design a better stink bomb. The experiment went terribly and now we have to get the apartment professionally aired out _and_ cleaned.”  
“…So who won?” Kuroo asks as soon as he hung up the phone.

“I did, obviously!” Bokuto triumphed.

“Nice!” Kuroo grins with thumbs up. “Sucks you couldn’t see Lev today, huh, Kenma?”

“Shut up, Kuroo.” Kenma walks out of the room and into the bedroom next-door, exhausted from too much social interaction.

“You’re always teasing Kenma like a schoolboy teasing his crush.” Bokuto chuckles. Kuroo opens his mouth to protest, but simply smirks instead.

“Bye, everyone! We’re heading out. Thanks for having us over!” Hinata and Kageyama bow their heads in respect before leaving. Bokuto walks them to the door and exchanges his goodbyes to them there. “Oh, Bokuto-san, I still have one question.”

“Ask away!" 

“What kind of night party is Oikawa having that Kuroo doesn’t want us to go to?”

“Oh, it’s a sex party.” The Ace of Hearts plainly answers.

“What?! How—” Kuroo overhears his best friend’s answer to the two young boys and rushes to slam the door on both Kageyama and Hinata.

“Why the fuck did you say that!?” The black haired male hisses at his best friend.

“What?! They asked!” Bokuto shrugs and Kuroo face-palms himself in defeat.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dealer: Boss ???  
> • Joker # 1: ???  
> • Joker # 2: ???
> 
> Spade: Assassination/training  
> • Ace: Tetsurou Kuroo  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: Kei Tsukishima  
> • Jack: Ryuunosuke Tanaka
> 
> Hearts: Drugs/Business  
> • Ace: Koutarou Bokuto  
> • King: Keiji Akaashi  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: ???
> 
> Diamonds: Weapons  
> • Ace: ???  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: ???
> 
> Club: Thievery/Counterfeit  
> • Ace: Asahi Azumane  
> • King: Tobio Kageyama  
> • Queen: Kenma Kozume  
> • Jack: Shouyou Hinata


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are four groups that make up Cards. Each group has a(n): Ace, King, Queen, and Jack.
> 
> CARDS is an organized crime that has ruled Japan’s underworld for decades. It was first started by politically powerful men. These men’s power has silently influenced the government and the world around them for generations. They are to be feared and admired. With great power comes with great rivals and violence. Chaos is inevitable and harmony is fictional. The only thing that will lead to peace is death.
> 
> “Finally, peace at last…” The tired man closed his eyes as blackness envelops around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even going to make an excuse about how late this is, but i hope you enjoy it~ (-:

Silence filled the living room with the occasional water drippings from the kitchen faucet and sounds of the air conditioner starting, then stopping, then starting again. The only light source emitted from the lamp that rests on the grand piano. Everyone had gone to bed except one person. With arms stretched on the back of the sofa and one leg propped on the glass table, Kuroo exhaled a deep sigh. He tilts his head up to stare at the high ceiling. It’s been quite an evening and from now on, it will keep getting busy. Normally he’d leave this business task to Bokuto and Akaashi since it is their job to handle this kind of situation, but he can’t shake off the possibility of Centrale creeping their way up to the top tier. His role as Ace of Spade isn’t just to handle top assassination hits, but to oversee the other departments too. Usually the Aces of other departments are great at their jobs, so he doesn’t have to interfere much unless it’s urgent.

 _How did I get myself into this position?_ Kuroo grins to himself while running a hand through his messy ebony hair. He reminisces about his training and how he fought his way to be recognized by the top ranks. In CARDS, ranks are appointed based on performance and recognition. If one person has proven themselves better, then the previous Ace of the department will have to respectfully step down from their position. It is a constant fight for ranks, but this help keeps CARDS in top condition for the best. Bad blood is not allowed in CARDS and if someone show signs of it, they are immediately disposed of. However, unlike other departments, Spades appoint officers only if the previous officer is retiring, dead or discharged. Kuroo was appointed by a retiring Ace who in turn trained him to the point of breaking and almost killing him. The retiring Ace was Yasufumi Nekomata, a strict relentless elder who has seen more misery and pain than happiness in his lifetime. The old man retired his role as an assassin, but still remains in CARDS. Kuroo entered CARDS at an early age after losing both his parents to gang members.

_The once crowded bank quickly emptied when the group of thugs bombarded in with guns. Young Kuroo lost sight and hold of his parents in the midst of all the shoving and pushing. He tried desperately to look for them, ignoring the various gunshots and screams that rang in his ears. Hearts beating, hands shaking, breaths heavy, the young adolescent finally caught sight of his parents. He let out a terrified laughter, half relief he found them and half scared of the event that was unfolding before him. A gunshot echoed the now empty room. Kuroo’s young eyes enlarged as he witnessed his mother collapsed over his father’s lifeless body. He was too late by mere seconds. He froze a couple of feet away in front of his parent’s corpses. A piercing scream escaped his lungs. He continued screaming till it pained his vocal cords. Unaware of the gun pointing at him, Kuroo’s tears streamed over his blood stained cheeks. The gruff man with a noticeable nuclear hazard tattoo on his neck smirked. Before the towering man could pull the trigger on Kuroo, another gunshot fired and the man fell. Immediately after witnessing the murder of both his parents, a group of men dressed in black hazard jumpsuits and one professionally dressed man approached him. It was the previous Queen of Spades at the time who stood in front of him. Kneeling on his bruised knees, Kuroo’s eyes rolled up to meet apologetic ones._

_“I’m sorry you lost your parents and that they were in the line of fire between two gangs. Please forgive us. This is not our intention. Though we cannot bring them back to life, we’ll make sure you forget this event. You will not recall any of this nor any of these feelings. You will be given new parents and you will see them as if they were your own. Don’t worry, you won’t be abandoned. This is the best we can do.” The man kneeled down and softly spoke mysterious words to him. He felt dizzy and the strange man’s words felt comforting. Kuroo’s concentration wavered until he looked to the side where the hazard men picked up his parent’s dead bodies. No. He will not forget. He will not put aside these emotions. He will remember every bits and pieces, especially a nuclear hazard tattoo. He vowed to remember everything._

The famous CARDS brainwashing routine didn’t work on Kuroo, because his mind was elsewhere. It was detached from his body at the time and his sanity has never returned since. From the death of his parents till now, Kuroo has been working on his mind through meditation, difficult puzzles, everyday CARDS assignments, planned assassinations and so on. Its tasks like these that enables him able to go through training and immense stressful situation as if it was a walk in the park. It’s another reason why he’s a great leader of Spades with excellent team skills.

 

_We're like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working._

Kuroo’s thoughts were interrupted by a cold glass pressed against his cheek. He turns his head to the right to see his shirtless best friend with a towel around his shoulders and gray sweats draping loosely on his hips. 

“Scotch neat, just how you like it.” He grins as Kuroo grabs the glass. He sips the alcoholic beverage while Bokuto plops himself on the other couch next to Kuroo. Bokuto combs his finger through his wild hair to push it back from his face.

“Centrale is the worst.” Kuroo finally broke the silence. “Absolute scums.” He glares into the half empty glass while swirling the scotch. Bokuto knew immediately what Kuroo has been thinking about when he was alone.

“Fuck them.” Bokuto pauses, “But don’t actually fuck them.” He raises his hand in protest.

“Shut up.” Kuroo let out an airy chuckle as he places his now empty glass on a wooden coaster. “Akaashi asleep?”

“Knocked the fuck out after I was done with him!” The owl-like man triumphs by leaning further into the sofa and placing his leg on the coffee table. Kuroo scoffs at his best friend’s sudden vulgar attitude.

“You’re always pestering him. When are you going to leave his ass alone? Literally.”

“Probably when he’s dead.” Bokuto casually says while cleaning his ear with his pinky. He pauses for a moment to think about it before shaking his head vigorously in full panic, “No, no, no! That will never happen!”

“Everyone dies, Bokuto.” Kuroo softly chuckles, not realizing how morbid his sentence sounded.

“You’re so depressing, man.” The Ace of Hearts picks up the bag of chips to see if there were still any leftovers. He groans when only crumbs fell out. “Is Kenma asleep?”

“Probably. He’s been trying to find out where the cocaine is even though I told him it’ll be easier once we have more information.”

“He’s pretty stubborn, huh.”

“Like you won’t believe!” Kuroo threw his head back in slight exasperation, but his frown slowly turns into a smile, “I like it though.”

“Like like? Or Like?” Bokuto tilts his head.

“What are you? In 4th grade?” Kuroo throws his head back in laughter.

“Hey!” His best friend hisses, “I just think you won’t admit it.”

“Maybe I’m running away from it.” Kuroo pulls on his bangs, staring at the split ends.

“Look, no one cares if you’re gay, Kuroo.” 

“ **That’s not it**.” He bitterly said. A moment of silence passed. “I just… want him to be safe. The closer he is to me, the less safe he is.”

“You don’t think it’s the other way around? I mean you can look after him if he’s closer to you.”

“That’s the thing…” Kuroo sighs and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “I don’t have the capability to keep my eyes on him. I’m a walking target right now, Bokuto. I can only look after myself at the moment. If Kenma is with me, he’ll be in the line of fire….” Kuroo trails off then looks at Bokuto’s golden eyes. “Just like my parents.”

“You’re not the only one who looks after Kenma, y’know. Everyone in CARDS value him as a core member and family. Don’t put so much weight on yourself, that’s why we’re all here, right?” Bokuto grins and roughly smacks Kuroo’s back in encouragement. 

“You fuc—“ He grimaces. 

“But you shouldn’t run away from your feelings.” 

“How would you know what it feels like? You’re a walking emotional bomb. Every feeling you get either involves a tantrum or a Akaashi’s getting ass pounded.” Kuroo jokes.

“Shut up!” Bokuto punches Kuroo’s biceps. “I’m just sayin’! It’s relaxing to finally say how you feel to the person you like. Y’know, like like.”

“I haven’t been relaxed in a while…”

“Wanna borrow Akaashi?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kuroo and Bokuto’s laugher filled the dim room. After conversing about irrelevant topics, both Aces walked to their respective rooms for the night. The door creaked opened to a dark room. The bedroom mirrors Bokuto’s room with a king size bed, a grand sleek vanity, two drawers, two nightstands with paper lantern lamps and a large TV mounted to the wall. His catlike eyes adjusted to the black room and he sees Kenma curled asleep in the middle of the bed. _Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?_ Kuroo crossed his arms over the hems of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He tosses his shirt to the side, leaving him only in black sweats. After washing up, Kuroo stares at his reflection in the mirror. _My eyes are really red. Didn’t know I was that tired…_

The sound of running water woke Kenma up and realized he had fallen asleep trying to track the cocaine. He made no progress and it upsets him to no end. Nothing irritates him more than not being able to solve something. 

“Oh, did I wake you up?” Kuroo opened the bathroom door to see Kenma sitting up.

“Yes.” Kenma tiredly rubs his eyes, trying his best to open them wide enough to see the clock resting on the nightstand next to him.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Kuroo walks beside Kenma and hands him a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Every time Kenma wakes up in the middle of the night, he’s immensely thirsty. “Oh… Thanks.”

“Any progress on the tracking?” Kuroo walks to the other side of the bed and lifts the blanket.

“No… Not even close.” Kenma scoots towards the right to make room for Kuroo, even though the grand king size bed has more than enough room for both of them. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get more information tomorrow.” Kuroo climbs into the bed with Kenma. 

“Right… The sex party.” Kenma groans, flops back on the bed and pulls the covers over his head as if trying to hide from the situation.

“What? Scared of a little nudity?” The black haired male rests both his arms behind his head as he leans back against the headboard. 

“It’s not a little nudity…” 

“Don’t act like you haven’t seen a naked girl.” Kuroo’s eyes darts from his phone to Kenma who’s lips formed a frown. “Have you?” Kuroo eggs on. 

“… No. Not… in person.” Kenma turns his head to the side to avoid eye contact. 

“Ha!” Kuroo threw his head back in laughter. “Can’t say I’m surprised. You’re hard to approach.”

“I don’t sleep around with girls like you do.” Kenma abruptly turns around and scowls at Kuroo.

“Do I sense a little jealousy?” He simpers, his eyes soften at the sight of a flustered Kenma. 

“I’m not jealous.” 

“Y’know it’s only to get information from them.”  He notices Kenma looking away again, “Do you want me to find a girl for you? Is that it?”

“No.” Kenma groans and pulls the covers over his head again, “I don’t care what you do.”

“That’s harsh. You won’t care if I die?” Kuroo casually smiles while scrolling through his social media on his phone. Kenma shuffles around and his nose peeps out from the blanket. His golden eyes looked stern and determined.

“You won’t die.” Both did not break eye contact.

“How are you so sure?”

“I just am.” Neither wavered their long stare, something Kenma rarely does. Kuroo doesn’t take his statement lightly and takes a mental note of the seriousness in his tone. In that moment, Kuroo knew Kenma made his mind up about something that he’s unaware of yet. Reading Kenma is somewhat a talent that only Kuroo possesses thanks to his keen senses, but also because they’ve been best friends for so long. 

“Good to know.” Was all Kuroo could say in response to his friend’s sudden resolution, “So, tomorrow when we wake up, we have to find an outfit for the party.” Kuroo changed the subject. 

“What is the theme this time…”

“Bokuto said the usual. Masquerade, suit & tie, lingerie for the girls, y’know. Oh!” Kuroo turns to Kenma with an apologetic look. “I have bad news for you.”

“…What is it…” Kenma answers slowly, afraid of what Kuroo will say next.

“You’ll have to be a girl.”

“… ** _Huh_**?” The pudding hair boy sat straight up with enlarged eyes

“Y’know how Oikawa’s elite sex club has a girl to guy ratio count? Bokuto said he’s hit the limit for guys…”

“Then I won’t come!” Kenma violently shook his head. The thought of him having to be a girl…

“Kenma, we need you! We have to track the location of the cocaine. Don’t forget that’s the whole reason why we’re even going.”

“Then Akaashi can stay back, can’t he?” 

“And what? Leave Bokuto with the talking and documentation of this business ordeal? Not even that, he will definitely get distracted and sad that Akaashi isn’t there with him. Even **_I_** think that’s stupid, Kenma”

“Tell Bokuto to stay behind.”

“Kenma… He’s the Ace of Hearts. This was his doing.”

“Then…you stay back.” Kenma mumbles, squeezing the bedsheets. Kuroo looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look.

“I guess I can stay back. Are you fine with that?” He looks back at the pudding head boy.

“…” Kenma remained silent. Kuroo knew his childhood friend would prefer his company, especially at a party. Bokuto and Akaashi have each other and that’ll leave Kenma on his own. Kuroo notices Kenma twiddling his index fingers, a gesture indicating he’s unsure.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Kuroo smirks.

“…fine.” He finally sighs, regretting his answer.

“I was kidding. You don’t have to be a girl, but it’s nice to know you would go to that extent just to be with me.” Kuroo chuckles and turns around to put his phone on the nightstand. He felt a hard kick to his lower back, “Ouch, Kenma! That hurts!”

“I can’t stand you….” Kenma seethes, still kicking Kuroo’s lower back.

“If you don’t mind, kick a little higher. My upper back has been killing me.” Kuroo throws the covers off him and points to his back. His childhood friend stares at the simple black spade tattoo located on the back of Kuroo’s neck. Getting copious amounts of tattoos is uncommon in CARDS simply because they work alongside corrupted politicians and business. It’s easy to blend in if one’s body isn’t covered in tattoos, a common gesture fit for yakuzas to which CARDS is beyond them.

Kenma presses his cold feet to Kuroo’s warm upper back then reluctantly massage his back in rhythmic kicks. He stares at the taller male’s muscular back from years of hard training, examining various scars scattered on his back. Kuroo’s lower back dips a bit and revealed dimples that Kenma just noticed.

“Kenma, that tickles.” Kuroo says after he felt Kenma’s toe on his back dimples. The Ace buries his face into his pillow to ignore his intense desire. _If he knew what you were thinking, he’d freak out…_

“Sorry…” The pudding hair boy retracts his leg back under the covers and continues to face Kuroo’s back.

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

 

**_CRASH!_ **

Kenma’s eyes shot wide open at the startling noise. He instinctively extends his arm out to the other side of him in search of Kuroo, who was already out of bed. 

“Bokuto, you dumbass!” Kenma heard Kuroo scream from the living room or kitchen. He sighs in relief that Kuroo is still here. During the time Kuroo was in hiding, Kenma had many nightmares that Kuroo had been brutally murdered in so many ways. He always woke up in a panic and Kuroo always seemed to know the right time to call him. There were a few times Kuroo slept over with Kenma at the Clubs headquarters because it was closer than the Spade’s headquarter. Those times that Kuroo did sleep over, Kenma would be at peace, just like how he was last night. He couldn’t tell if it was comfort or just knowing Kuroo is still breathing next to him. _No, he won’t die._ Kenma shook his head from the negative thoughts. _I can protect him in my own ways_. 

“I thought I could do it!” Kenma heard Bokuto yell back at Kuroo. The Queen of Clubs groggily slipped out of bed and walks towards the kitchen, where the commotion started.

“Look, you woke up Kenma!” Kuroo smacks Bokuto’s chest with the back of his hand. 

“Ah, sorry Kenma-kun!” Bokuto apologized by raising the spatula up. 

“Morning, Kenma.” Akaashi greets from the living room. Kenma nods and sits next to Akaashi, trying to adjust to the loud noises. His eyes were half closed and every now and then, his body wavered to the left or right. Akaashi steadies the small male in small panics for fearing he’ll fall over and hit his head.

“Alright, one last time.” Bokuto turns back to Kuroo and lifts the pan up while the omelet on the pan sizzles.

“You’re not going to get it, man.” Kuroo grins while leaning on the counter with arms crossed over his chest.

“That’s what you said about me getting Akaashi, now look at us! Right, Akaashi?!” The owl like man turns back to his lover.

“Please be quiet, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi silently sips his tea, eyeing a fully awoke Kenma. 

“AKAASSSHIII!” Bokuto exclaims in distraught, “Alright, I’ll impress you with this one!” He shuffles the omelet a bit. While holding onto the handle of the pan, he flicks his wrist upwards, and the sizzling pan detached from the handle, “OH SHIT”. Bokuto automatically swats the pan to the left towards Kuroo with the broken handle.

“BOKUTO! THAT’S HOT!” Kuroo yelled and dodges the oncoming sizzling pan, “What the hell is your problem?!” The pan slams the wall, leaving a hole in the once clean white wall. The omelet slid off the pan and onto the ivory tiled kitchen floor.

“My bad!” Bokuto sheepishly says, rubbing the back of his head. 

“ _My bad?!_ Not only did you hit it towards me, BUT YOU HIT IT WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH. LOOK, YOU MADE A HOLE IN THE WALL.” Kuroo pointed at the large crater. The pan itself was small, but the sheer force made the crater in the wall twice as big.

“Well it was hot!” Bokuto argued and that was the last straw. Kuroo’s lips slowly upturned into a wicked smile. The owl like man knew that expression anywhere. He could spot it from a mile away. **Bokuto was a dead man.**

“I’ll show you hot, you piece of sh—“

“Kuroo, shouldn’t we get down to business?” Kenma finally spoke through the loud commotion. The black hair male stops in his track to look at his best friend. _It would be a shame to see Bokuto with a black eye again…._

“…I guess.” He says, walking to Kenma. In the background, Bokuto silently thanked Kenma, who softly smiled. “I’m gonna punch the back of your head tonight!” Kuroo made a fist towards Bokuto, who shrunk in fear.

“This should be a casual meeting, but it doesn’t hurt to take precautions, this is Oikawa we’re talking about.” Akaashi stood up to face the other CARD members before Kenma and Kuroo left the apartment. “Luckily, Iwaizumi will be present at the party. Things will be a little easier with him by Oikawa’s side.”

  
“Geez, Oikawa is pretty crazy, huh.” Bokuto says as he picks up the broken pan and ruined omelet.

“I wouldn’t say crazy... He’s smart. Extremely smart.” Kenma says with his fingers against his lips in deep thought, “he makes me feel uneasy.” The young man sighs with a frown.

“Smart people are terrifying. Especially if they know damn well how to use their intelligence.” Kuroo grins, walking towards the door with both hands in his pocket.

“…Is he talking about himself or Oikawa?” Bokuto asked Akaashi who shrugs in response while Kuroo and Kenma left the hotel.

“Where are we heading off to, Kuro?” Kenma asks while playing on his phone.

“Akaashi is right about going to the party with precautions, especially if there’s a possibility Oikawa formed an alliance with Centrale. It’s been awhile since I’ve been home, but I don’t want to take the risk just yet, not when you’re with me at least. We’re going to stop by Sawamura’s to get some stuff.” Kuroo spoke while texting the Ace of Diamonds, Daichi Sawamura.

“Do we really need to load up that much?” Kenma asks. The Diamonds branch of CARDS handles weaponry of all sorts. This includes but not limited to registering them, selling or trading them, modificatoins and weaponry training. Every CARDS member have to go through a standard weaponry training every six months to keep up to date with the latest weapons Daichi creates. The training lasts two weeks and also weeds out anyone who isn’t in shape to which they will be dismissed to a lower rank or retrained.

“No, but I left my gun in the shop to get it fixed up anyway. Couldn’t hurt to bring a gun or a knife.” 

“Won’t they confiscate it?”

“Hmm, I wonder.” Kuroo casually grins as he ducks his head to get into the private CARDS taxi and Kenma follows.

 _He’s planning something…_ Kenma curiously stares at Kenma.

“Diamonds headqua—Oh. Well if it isn’t Inuoka!” Kuroo greets the young man with a pat on the shoulder. Like a happy dog, Inuoka turns around with a wide grin and his brown eyes enlarged with delight.

“Kuroo-san!! How are you?! Last I heard you were hiding, but you’re back!” Inuoka bounces in his seat, his spikey brown hair touching the top of the car because of his height. “Kenma-san! You’re here too!”

 _So energetic_ …Kenma sighs but smiled nonetheless.

“Geez, Inuoka, you’re gonna hit your head. How tall did you get?!” Kuroo roughly pet Inuoka’s spikey brown hair.

“I’m the same height as you now!”

“You tryna say you want my position as Ace?” Kuroo jokingly threatened, but Inuoka didn’t register it as a joke.

“No, no, no! I could never do what you do! I’m happy with just being a bodyguard and personal driver for CARDS.”

“You’re doing a fine job, Inuoka. Keep up the good work.” Kuroo’s eyes softened as he genuinely smiles, patting the bright lad on the head again. 

There’s no use in shielding the young starters of CARDS from violence, but Inuoka still manages to avoid witnessing a murder. He’s done the strict training all CARDS members go through and an additional training course to become a bodyguard. Although a gun is always strapped to his waist and another one to his ankle, he has never used it. Inuoka specializes in hand to hand combat. This enables him to be up close and put the enemy to sleep or unconscious rather than kill them.

“Thank you very much, Kuroo-san! So, Diamonds headquarters?!” Without waiting for a response, the eager brunette turns around and places both hands on the wheel. He nervously looked back and forth between the rearview mirror and side view mirror. Inuoka is still a novice driver, because he recently got his driver’s license. _Why did I think it was smart idea to park in parallel parking?! I didn’t think anyone would park behind me!_ Inuoka embarrassingly looked in the rearview mirror to see if Kenma and Kuroo noticed his frustration. They did. They’re dead on staring right at him, Kuroo with a teasing grin and Kenma with a small amused smile.

“Need help?” Kuroo smirked. 

“I-I got this!” Kuroo and Kenma silently watched with a deadpan expression for several minutes while Inuoka tried to drive out of his parallel parking, eventually succeeding. 

The drive to the Diamonds headquarters was quiet with the occasional cars zooming past. It’s closer towards the country side because of the amount of shooting ranges and training fields needed for the department. The secluded area ensures security and privacy. 

Kuroo rests his elbow on the door, observing blurred orange trees and occasional cars. His thoughts were focused on the upcoming meeting today. It’s been awhile since he last talked to Oikawa. They’re not on bad terms, but a rival gang will always be a rival gang.

Kenma suddenly plops his head on Kuroo’s lap, causing the latter to jump in surprise. When he looks down, Kenma’s amber eyes were focused on the Ace of Spades.

“What is it?” Kuroo finally asks after a moment of silence.

“What’s your plan at the party?” Kenma asks. He knows better than anyone that Kuroo is always plotting (or scheming) strategies in his head. If Kuroo is ever silent, like he has been, it’s because he’s planning different scenarios in his head. The Ace never execute something without having at least three back-up plans or imagining possible situations that could go wrong.

“Talk to Oikawa. Duh, Kenma.” The black haired man rolls his eyes with a condescending smirk. Kenma didn’t appreciate the obvious reply and smacked Kuroo’s stomach with his phone. “Ack! That hurts, Kenma! You’re stronger than you think. No thanks to me though.” He scoffed, the corners of his lips still pulled into a taunting smile. Another hit to the stomach. “Augh!”

“You know what I meant….” Kenma grumbles, referring to his original question.

“It’s going to be his usual night party, so no one other than us will associated with the crime organizations. Unless you count those stock holders. Y’know, ‘cause they do insider trades?”

“…”

“Kenma.”

“I get it, but you’re getting off topic.”

“Just be alert, Kenma.” Kuroo reaches over to Kenma’s hand but hesitated and instead pats his shoulder, “remember what I told you about Oikawa.”

“…flashes of genius backed up by intelligence.”

“Bingo. It’s not his wealth that makes him powerful, it’s his intelligence.” The Ace of Spades respects Oikawa, but there is no way he’d ever casually walk in to meet up with him unless it was purely business. There’s something oddly sly about everything Oikawa does and if it wasn’t for Iwaizumi, he was sure Oikawa would’ve tried killing Kuroo already. 

The black car’s engine ceased as they stop in front of a red barn. Hollers and gunfire echo from the distance along with occasional screams—probably from the training. A total of four of barn houses were scattered amongst the open green field, each holding different types of guns and weapons. The barn is protected with the highest security level from twenty-four-hour supervision, lasers, infrared detections, guard dogs and electric fences. Kuro and Kenma approach the quiet humble one story modern home—the Diamonds headquarter.

On the porch stood Daichi Sawamura, the Ace of Diamonds. With his strong will, leadership attitude and vast knowledge of weaponry, Daichi currently reigns the boss of Diamonds. Not only are his characteristics beyond qualified for the Ace of Diamonds, his weapon creativity ranks him one of the most dangerous man to encounter in the underworld. If there’s anyone who dare to question his weaponry craft, they obviously don’t know what they’re talking about. Even amongst other rival gang members, he is respected and feared. Secretive agencies have longed given up searching for him as he is not only impossible to find, but prove to not be a complete threat to Japan. Not to say that being a part of CARDS isn’t a threat, but someone with this vast knowledge of weapons would be suspicious of other activities such as making nuclear weapons for Russians or any other war criminals. However, Daichi will only listen to the requests of the Aces of CARDS. No amount of money or power will waiver his loyalty to CARDS. He will only modify guns and weapons for CARDS and no one else. Daichi’s modified guns is one of the reason why CARDS is the most feared crime organization.

“Kuroo-san, Kenma, how are you?” Daichi greets them with a warm welcoming smile along with a strong handshake to Kuroo, the latter returns the handshake with a firmer grip.

“I’m doing great, how are you?” The Ace of Spades widely grins and Kenma rolled his eyes at the ridiculous handshaking competition.

“Pretty good. Your gun is all fixed up,” Daichi hands Kuroo a small box along with a bag of shells and ammo, “I modified it to how you like it—as quiet as a dead man.”

“I said decapitated man.” Kuroo corrected.

“Yeah, well _I_ said **dead man**.” Daichi lowered his gaze to which Kuroo sneers. There’s always an odd competition between the two. Kenma thinks that’s how they get along.

“…So how are things here lately?” Kuroo asks in a serious tone, his lips drawn into a flat line. Kenma quietly stood by Kuroo, occasionally looking off at the range training field.

“We haven’t been missing any shipments of late. Seems like they’ve stopped, but we can’t track who has been taking them. Honestly, it could be some regular thugs. The shipment they were after were nothing more than small handguns used for training.”

“Well then, keep me updated.” Kuroo turns on his heels and head back to the vehicle where Inuoka leaned against, waiting for them by busying himself on his phone. His expression lifted when he spots them coming towards him.

The evening arrived quicker than anticipated and Kenma dread every hour that was inching closer to the party. The day consisted of preparing suits for both him and Kuroo. Kenma hated being measured for suits and clothes, because it always required excessive talking and unnecessary touching. He rarely needed to be seen outside of his room anyway. They were never in one spot for too long, for Kuroo feared Kenma’s safety. It gave the enemy an opportunity to know their location, whoever it may be. Kuroo has always been a cautious person, but knowing Kenma could be in a dangerous situation at any given moment made him paranoid. Though he easily kept his cool and hid his expression well under the baseball cap. Kenma notices he’s always turning his head at different directions to look at his surroundings.

Kenma and Kuroo stood in front of the towering black steel gates, waiting for Akaashi and Bokuto’s arrival. The Ace of Spades sports a dashing Burberry double-breasted maroon tuxedo—tailored to perfection by accentuating his strong broad shoulders. There were soft lines along his waist, and the fitted trousers were loose enough for ease movements, but tight enough to showcase his long legs. The peak lapel accents his height while his black tie rests against his white dress shirt. The finishing touch is his black cap-toe loafers, shining from the bright lights outside of the Kawa resident. Kenma’s suit is less extravagant and didn’t draw too much, which the latter much prefer. He wore a classic black single-breasted tuxedo with matching butterfly bowtie. Kenma would rather leave his tuxedo open and loose, but Kuroo wouldn’t allow it. The suit was fitted to Kenma’s slim size, to which he did not like. He preferred his tuxedo to be baggy, but his small body frame wouldn’t allow it for it would make him look like he’s drowning in his tuxedo. Since it was a masquerade party, Kuroo and Kenma wore matching bird-like black half masks over their faces. Gold outlined the mask, white triangles decorated underneath the eyeholes, and the beak protrudes a bit more than the average mask. 

“Bokuto and Akaashi sure are taking their sweet ass time.” Kuroo casually comments to which Kenma nods in response. The black haired gentleman briefly rolls his sleeve up to check his watch for the time. Kenma spots the familiar silver Aston Martin smoothly rolling towards the well-dressed valet attendant.

“They’re here…” He quietly says, tugging on his tuxedo sleeve from nervousness. Oh how he dreaded this party.

“Flashy bastard.” Kuroo widely grins when he sees the approaching couple. Bokuto wore a stunning single breasted charcoal-gray tuxedo with a silk shawl collar. The double vented jacket tailored well to his fit physique, serving him handsomely with extra flair and finesse, offering ease movement for the active Ace of Hearts. The suit flatters his silhouette for every person in the crowd to admire. He left his jacket open, revealing a thin stripped blue and white dress shirt and polka dotted navy tie loosely hung around his neck—a tuxedo law only meant to be broken by him. Leave it to Bokuto to let his presence be well known, despite the seriousness of this operation. His partner on the other hand quietly wore a light grey suit with a navy tie fitted close to his neck. Akaashi’s usual disheveled hair was neatly combed back, though because of his wavy hair, a few strands poked out from the back. Nonetheless, it gave him a refreshing sophisticated image. What stood out from his suit is the subtle gold lining of thread that could only be noticed up close. Both wore matching white masquerade masks outlined in silver with a single blue heart under the left eyehole.

“Yo!” Bokuto greets, one hand in his pocket, the other waving to the admiring girls.

“Enjoying the attention?” Kuroo smirks at his best friend while staring at the star-strucked girls.

“Huh, what?” The Ace of Hearts obliviously replies. It hurts Kuroo knowing his best friend is genuinely confused.

“Let’s go. Kenma, remember to keep your back open.” The pudding-hair blonde moves forward towards the guards. There were two; one with a metal detector, the other silently watching the excited crowd. Although the gates were opened, a red velvet rope separates the entrance.

“Arms up.” The robust bouncer orders, his expression hidden behind black sunglasses which the small male finds unnecessary for the evening. Kenma calmly raises his arm, holding a miniscule microchip between his pinky and ring finger. Kuroo previously ordered him to create a microchip that would fry the metal detector circuits. The guard slowly moves the device around Kenma, starting from the top of his head and working his way down. Kenma’s arms were above his head, so the guard was not able to detect the hidden microchip. The Queen of Clubs taps his right foot twice, Kuroo’s cue to play his part.

“Bokuto, you sure know how to look like a douchebag.” Kuroo continues to face forward, and only turning his head a bit to ensure the Ace of Hearts can hear him.

“What’d you say?!” As expected, Bokuto growls mid-stopping his wave to the crowd. Akaashi already knew Kuroo was purposely provoking his boyfriend and simply smirks at the successful attempt. 

“Where’d you get your suit anyway? TJ Max? You don’t look like an Ace to me,” Bokuto’s eye twitches in annoyance, “Heeeey, guard! He’s not on the guest list~ He’s actually homeless!” Kuroo taunts the guard next to the one with the metal detector.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” Bokuto shoves Kuroo who fell forward against Kenma. During this exchange, Kenma lowers his arm, passing his hand against the metal detector to attach the microchip whilst Kuroo swiftly and slyly slides his handgun in Kenma’s belt. The long tuxedo jacket successfully covering the hidden gun and the metal detector frying.

“My bad.” Kuroo apologizes to the bouncer. The metal detector quickly beeped, indicating the device no longer works, and averting the bouncer’s attention to the device rather than Kuroo or Kenma. After muttering a few curses, he signals Kenma to move forward, having forgotten to detect Kenma’s waist. However, he halts Kuroo from proceeding while he exchanges for a new metal detector. 

“What’s going on here?! Do I need to remove you?!” The other guard grabs ahold of Bokuto’s collar, who was about to raise his fist.

“My apologies, sir. They’re just reckless friends. Don’t mind them.” Akaashi calmly places a hand over Bokuto’s fist, “We are on the guest list though. Akaashi and Bokuto.”

“Identification.” The guard looks at both of them with stern eyes. Akaashi and Bokuto did as followed, the Ace of Hearts mumbling curse words to Kuroo. After proving their identity, the guard nods in approval and returns back to his station. Meanwhile, the bouncer scans Kuroo with a new metal detector, to which he coolly raises his arm, laughing to himself at Bokuto’s misfortune.

“Clear.” Kuroo steps forward towards Kenma, who was patiently waiting for the rest of the crew. After Bokuto and Akaashi cleared the metal detection, Bokuto angrily takes big steps towards Kuroo.

“What was that all about?!” Bokuto grabs Kuroo by the collar.

“I needed a distraction. You were great! Always the best!” The Ace of Spade widely grins and pats his best friend’s arms to let go of him. Bokuto quickly lightened up and replies with a toothy grin. 

“Well, I always try to be the best at everything! Glad I could help!”

 _He’s so simple…_ Akaashi and Kenma looked at the happy Bokuto with a deadpan expression.

“Now, let’s head inside the party.” Kuroo turns to the extravagant Greek revival mansion. Four pillars stood proudly, decorated with fairy lights that left a magical feel to the home. However, what lays inside is beyond magical. There were no trees in his front yard, just shrubs of flowers and succulents. Trees would’ve blocked natural sunlight and increased the chances of enemies hiding in them. Crowds of people gather around the front porch, congregating and sipping toxic drinks to help ease themselves into the daunting party. The perimeter of Oikawa’s mansion was patrolled by armed guards follow by security cameras to capture every movement and every inch of his home.

Kenma eyed the welcoming alcoholic beverage, but hesitates reaching out for it. If he’s intoxicated, he won’t be able to perform his job. Not that he is a big fan of alcohol, but he’ll do anything to calm his nerves down. Just when his anxiety heighted, he felt a pair of calming hands on his shoulders. The nervous male looks up and faces his best friend’s reassuring smile.

“Stay close to me, ‘kay?” Kuroo softly squeezes Kenma’s shoulders before putting his hands back in his pocket.

“Don’t go anywhere without me.” Kenma grabbed ahold of Kuroo’s arm and sternly stares at him for a reply. Kuroo couldn’t tell if Kenma said it for his own sake or for the Ace of Spades’ sake.

“I wouldn’t even dare.” He coolly says before opening the door to the alluring sex party.

_You’re something else, Kenma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dealer: Boss ???  
> • Joker # 1: ???  
> • Joker # 2: ???
> 
> Spade: Assassination/training  
> • Ace: Tetsurou Kuroo  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: Kei Tsukishima  
> • Jack: Ryuunosuke Tanaka
> 
> Hearts: Drugs/Business  
> • Ace: Koutarou Bokuto  
> • King: Keiji Akaashi  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: ???
> 
> Diamonds: Weapons  
> • Ace: Daichi Sawamura  
> • King: ???  
> • Queen: ???  
> • Jack: ???
> 
> Club: Thievery/Counterfeit  
> • Ace: Asahi Azumane  
> • King: Tobio Kageyama  
> • Queen: Kenma Kozume  
> • Jack: Shouyou Hinata


End file.
